


Royal Commendation

by WritesEveryBlueMoon



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Crack, Felix is a thinly-veiled disaster, Gen, Gossip, Humor, Royal Letters, ambiguous time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/pseuds/WritesEveryBlueMoon
Summary: Everyone at Deepdean knows about Daisy's mysterious uncle. Charming, eccentric, and confident, nobody is quite sure what he does, but they have no doubt that he's the prime example of sophistication.If only he could get his mail sorted.
Relationships: Daisy Wells & Felix Mountfitchet, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Felix Mountfitchet/Lucy Livedon | Mountfitchet
Kudos: 12





	Royal Commendation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinedflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedflower/gifts).



> A million cheers to Flo for being constantly funny and inspiring

"I would like to go stay with Uncle Felix for the summer, but I doubt we'll be able to, considering _his job,_ " Daisy gave them all a meaningful look.

Kitty scoffed, "Daisy Wells, for all your talk, I seriously doubt your uncle's job is particularly exciting."

Daisy glared back at her, "I'll have you know, the other day he recieved a letter from Buckingham Palace, and was not surprised at all."

"Oh, really?" Kitty said skeptically.

"It's true," Hazel said, "he'd just come back from his top secret mission, and there was a letter for him right on top, all gold and shiny! It had the royal seal on it as well!"

"He just tossed it aside and said, 'I'll look at it later'," Daisy interjected enthusiastically, "can you imagine how often he must get those to be able to do that?!"

"Oh wow," Kitty finally began to believe them, looking rather impressed.

"Indeed, when I grow up I want to be just like him."

* * *

"Felix, dear, don't you think it's maybe time to get around to at least opening your bills?" Lucy called across the apartment to where Felix was organising a pack of sherbet lemons.

"Why would I do that? It's not like anyone's going to kick me out," he replied, nonplussed.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes fondly, "You know, sooner or later you're going to need to learn that you aren't untouchable." As she made to place the bills back in their haphazard pile, her hand brushed against the glossy gold detail of a beautifully embossed envelope. 

"Aww, it's okay, I know you're just jealous that disorganisation can pay off -"

"Felix, why do you have a letter from the crown amongst these unopened bills?" Lucy interupted him, holding up the aforementioned royal letter.

"What?!" Felix abandoned his sherbet lemons in an instant, and joined Lucy to look at the letter in dismay.

"How did you miss this?" Lucy asked, amused and a bit concerned.

"I don't know... I was focused on looking suave in front of Daisy and Hazel... I must not have looked at it properly...?!"

"Daisy and Hazel... but they haven't come to stay since you returned from that mission in France..."

"...Yes," Felix responded nervously.

Lucy looked at him incredulously, "You've been putting off your bills for over a month?"

"Please, this is several months worth."

She laughed and shook her head, "It truly is a miracle we ended up together."

Felix scoffed, "Darling, I've seen your handbag, you're hardly the epitome of organisation." 

"Well, I stay organised enough that I would notice a personal letter from the ruler of this country," Lucy countered.

"... Touche."

"You probably should open that, you know," she put her arm around him reassuringly, "it's probably just some nonsense congratulations for some stunt you pulled during the France mission."

"I got yelled at personally by the prime minister himself for that."

"A telling-off then. Can't be too urgent, if it's gone this long without a follow-up."

"Right," he nodded and gently broke the seal, pulling out a beautifully calligraphed letter.

Lucy waited patiently as Felix read through the letter, looking more alarmed with every line. When he finished, he carefully placed the letter on the kitchen table, and promptly walked over to the wall to bang his head against it.

"Not good news?" Lucy asked sympathetically.

"They want to give me a royal commendation for my work on behalf of this country." Felix responded, muffled slightly by the wall.

"That's amazing... congratulations?"

"You don't understand," Felix turned to her, looking dejected. "They want to give me this commendation at a royal dinner, which is tonight."

"Tonight?" Lucy echoed, shocked.

"It starts in half an hour, there's no way we'll be prepared in time."

If there was one thing Lucy Livedon could never abide, it was being told something she wanted to achieve was impossible. In an instant she snapped into work mode; "Right, change into your nicest suit as quick as possible. I've got an outfit in my car, I'll change and meet you down there in five minutes. If we speed, we should hopefully arrive in the nick of time."

Felix looked at her in surprise, "You have an outfit nice enough for royalty in your car?"

"Of course I do, it's important to always be prepared for anything. Now hurry, we've evidently got a big evening ahead of us."

"You're amazing."

"I know."

* * *

The next week at Deepdean school, the elusive job of Daisy's uncle had once again come up in the Detective Society's conversation.

"You know, I think Alexander and George met him, back during their first case," said Hazel thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Daisy said regally, "his job does require a great many curious investigations."

"That you can tell us nothing about," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I cannot, for the sake of national security. However, I can tell you he had dinner with the royal family just last weekend, and recieved a commendation for his services."

"Wow," Beanie said, starry eyed, "I'd love to meet royalty, I bet it was tremendous fun."

"Honestly, he didn't tell me nearly enough about it."

"Maybe he made a fool of himself," Lavinia cut in, half-joking.

"He could never!" Daisy responded sincerely. 

She was, of course, completely wrong, but the sentiment was a sweet one. After all, one does not need to be a full-time functional human being to do great things.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty quick and impulsive write, so do let me know if I missed any spag stuff, etc.


End file.
